


High.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Roan (The 100), Roan Lives (The 100), Romantic Fluff, Soft Roan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where Roan & a girl from skaikru like each other but pretend they don't, so they flirt by making fun of each other until roan fuck up and say something nice." + "A girl from Skaikru is always bothering Roan playfully and says "you like me anyways" which makes him roll his eyes at her/pretends to be annoyed, BUT when she leaves he actually smiles until one day he admits that yes, he likes her."
Relationships: Roan (the 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	High.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** trying sth new, lemme know ur thoughts if it ain't too much to ask :)

You had never expected to end up liking Polis, but there you were, waking up in your own room in the Tower that Lexa had offered you, starting your day with a breathtaking view of the forest in front of you from your balcony that never got old, stretching up your arms as you closed your eyes, standing there, enjoying the sun for a moment before you got back inside to get on with your day.

Living in Polis also meant making acquaintances there; that included Lexa, of course, the heads of the other clans, people around the city, guards, kids... and Roan. He deserved to be named on his own because, contrary to what you had thought in the beginning, he ended up being more than just a face around the Tower, you had developed a steady friendship with the days and, for you, it had also started to crawl deeper, merging into something unexpected: catching feelings for the man with the moon-like scar on his face. You did not see that one coming.

\- "Morning, skaiflika."

\- "Morning, Azhefa."

You nodded as Roan found you as you walked out of your room and through the hallways; he had given you the nickname a couple of months ago, saying it meant "light from the sky" or something like that, you weren't sure. As you learned Trig with his help, you came to know he wasn't lying for you had thought for a while that he was calling you something funny as he thought you'd never find out.

\- "Anything going on?"

\- "There's always something going on in Polis."

\- "Well, I meant something worth my time."

\- "What exactly makes the cut for the category of your interests."

\- "A lot of things really."

\- "It's late to play the 'I'm interesting, pay attention to me' card."

Roan and you had landed a lot of work to do together, which neither of you truly minded as much as you both pretended not to stand the other; there was a lot of playful banter and pretending to hate the other but, truth was, if it came to it, you'd die for each other, not that the other knew.

That day, you had nothing assigned, which didn't happen often and, as the other few times it did, Roan and you made your way to the training ground to spar a little; you wanted to get better, wanting to make Roan land on his ass on your own merits without him letting you win; Roan just enjoyed spending time with you, especially when he could just keep his eyes on you without looking like a creep for he actually needed to know what you were doing. Training had become the perfect excuse for you both to be together without anyone needing to know that was exactly what you wanted.

\- "Don't let me win."

\- "I don't lose."

\- "One day, you will."

\- "But not today."

Roan knew exactly what he was doing, moving after you as you tried to figure out how to make him eat his words, moving and fighting him back with ease now after so many weeks together but, still, it was Roan and, for some reason you didn't see coming, you landed on your ass, but not hard enough to hurt yourself for Roan made sure to ease your fall my grabbing your arm and placing you down slowly but still making a point for you to know he won. You let out an annoyed exhalation, stretching as you laid on the ground, looking up, hearing Roan laughing so moving your eyes to look at him. He was so hot; well, hot was an understatement, and the fact that he knew was more than irritating. Infuriating.

\- "One day, Roan, one day."

\- "I'm sure." -he offered you his hand, pulling you up to him, aware of how close you were- "You're fast on your feet."

\- "Is that... a compliment?" -you smiled smugly, raising a playful eyebrow at him- "From the Ice King? Is someone warming up to the best Skaikru already?"

\- "I take it back." -he let go of you, giving you his back, preventing you from seeing the look in his eyes that was an open book for his feelings.

\- "It was!" -you cheered, walking after him, but unable to say anything else as he threw your towel to your face- "Hey!"

\- "You need a shower."

\- "Says you."

**\-------------------**

**ROAN'S POV**

Y/N had come into my life unexpectedly; at the beginning, I had thought she'd be a nuisance more than anything else but, with time, we had come to be able to work well together. She had ended up making of Polis her home which, admittedly, had sat better with me than I ever showed; being so much around her, I had developed a feeling of familiarity for her, looking forward to seeing her every day, wondering what crazy thing would be crossing her mind and how our play pretend would go that day. Truth was, Y/N had become a close friend of mine, which was something I had never been able to say before, only knowing the brutality of my clan, thinking family and friends were just a distraction. But Y/N was so much more than that. Until she got on my nerves. Then I wanted to make her land on her ass.

\- "Oh, come on, it wasn't so bad."

She walked back into the throne room from the balcony, both of us having just had a meeting with Lexa, shaking my head as I moved after her. The meeting hadn't gone as planned: we were stuck with another week of wondering around Polis, Lexa excusing it by saying it was 'to keep our people safe' but I kept wondering from what danger now that all clans were at peace. It enraged me, being ordered around, but that was part of the coalition and what was best for my people. Y/N's mocking tone wasn't helping.

\- "I don't particularly enjoy waking up before the sun just to stand right outside of Polis looking for ghosts."

\- "It could be worse." -she shrugged her shoulders, facing me.

\- "Doubt it."

\- "You could be stuck with someone else."

\- "I do see how that'd be better." -I eyed her- "Maybe that's what I need."

\- "Oh, shut up." -Y/N knew I was playing with her, shaking her head with a small smile on her lips- "You like me anyway, stop complaining."

\- "I like warm showers, you're just someone I tolerate."

\- "Oh, sure, sure."

I rolled my eyes at her, staying back as she exited the room, not bothering to say much else and her not looking back, thankfully, because I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I watched her go. The Skaigirl had actually gotten under my skin and not in a way I could just rip her off like a bandage, I hadn't felt this way before so it took me some time to realize that I was actually developing feelings for the teasing Skaikru, putting on my usual façade again as I heard people walking by, going back to my things but with her still on my mind. Inconsiderably bothersome. But it was a good kind of bothersome. With our playful teasing, sometimes I thought she might have felt something for me too. I knew, sooner or later, I'd just have to say something, try my luck, hope for the best. Sooner rather than later.

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

Being so much time around Roan was great but also had you on your toes all the time for you had to mind all you said before how you felt slipped from your lips and, considering how you were doing, that day seemed to only be getting closer.

It had been weird, how that compliment slipped from his lips so easily but how quick he had been to dismiss it. You had wanted it to mean more than it probably meant; you wanted Roan to... well, want you the way you wanted him, but it all seemed so out of reach. The Ice King? Falling in love? You wouldn't even go that far. Roan, liking someone? Not even that seemed possible. You weren't 100% sure if he saw you as something more than just a friend but you hoped he did with all your heart; he had become the closest person you had ever had in your life; slowly but surely, he had positioned himself as the person you wanted to see every day, the one you wanted to go to when something bad happened or the one you wanted to show the funny things you saw to.

You hadn't been able to stop yourself from acting just like that, opening up to him, letting him inside your head. He had done the same with you, you were aware of it, and you treasured everything he had told you immensely. You liked what you had, even if, on a surface level, it all seemed fun and jokes all the time, pretending to hate each other at times but, deep down, you knew he cared about you. You just weren't sure it was in the same way you did.

\- "Y/N."

\- "Hey."

You smiled, looking back over your shoulder, watching as Roan walked towards you. You had been looking out of the balcony of one of the many rooms in the Tower, enjoying the peaceful silence, watching as life started to slow down as the sun started to set, which meant that the light had reflected on Roan's skin as he walked in, making his eyes shine in a special way that could've made your knees weak if you hadn't caught yourself in time, looking back to the horizon before he could read your feelings in your eyes.

\- "I need to talk to you."

\- "Something wrong?"

\- "For once, everything is right."

You furrowed your eyebrows as you studied his face: he looked calm, more than usual, at peace as if he had been carrying a ginormous weight on his shoulders and it had just been lifted. You wondered what had happened, what could have him looking so... at ease. It made you realize how much you enjoyed quiet times around him when it was just you two and he let his guard down, just like how he was standing in from of you at that moment.

\- "I've been thinking and I've come to a realization."

\- "Good things, I hope."

\- "Yeah." -he smiled, a small smile as he looked over the balcony before focusing on you again- "It's about you."

\- "Oh."

Your heart stopped beating as it sank to your stomach, not being fully sold on whether this was good or bad, gulping as you nodded, for you weren't able to speak much else as your brain started working on dozens of theories at the same time, unable to focus on one, not wanting to go into the worse options but going there anyway.

\- "Ease your mind, Y/N, I can read your eyes like an open book."

\- "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

\- "It is because I know this is going to turn out okay for both of us."

\- "That's not easing my mind in the slightest."

\- "How about this?" -he took your hand in his, running his thumb over your skin- "I knew our partnership was special but I hadn't realized the depths it went for me until recently."

\- "Partnership is not a word we use much if you're going the direction I hope you're going."

\- "I can't exactly say we are in a relationship without asking you out first, can I?"

If your heart had previously dropped to your stomach, now it rushed to your throat like a firework rushing to the sky before it exploded. You blinked hard a couple of times before a nervous chuckle took over you. He was going where you hoped he was going and yet you couldn't believe it. You wanted to pinch your skin to make sure it was real, biting your tongue, realizing it was as you cursed yourself. You hadn't read too much into it.

\- "I've developed feelings for you, a lot of them, actually." -he chuckled, speaking again as you didn't- "Not just a steady friendship but... I like you, Y/N, and I think and hope you feel a bit of that way about me too."

\- "I do." -you smiled, squeezing his hand- "Against all the alarms that went off in my head..."

\- "Oh, no." -he cut you off before you could continue, knowing exactly where you were going- "I was trying to keep this one conversation from going south."

\- "South is a good direction." -you nodded, Roan taking in a deep breath- "But I'd like you to go north first if that's okay."

\- "If you answer one question without teasing remarks."

\- "It'll be hard but I'll try for you."

\- "I think we'd make a great couple."

\- "What's the question, then?" -you eyed him, facing him completely.

\- "Will you be mine?"

You smiled, your heart fluttering as those words hit your ears, sounding better than anything you could have ever made up in your mind, answering him by closing the space between your bodies, moving your hands to the back on his neck and pulling him closer, Roan wasting no time to kiss you before you could make the move completely yourself, butterflies now in your stomach as he moved his lips against yours, his hands on your back, not letting go of you even when you moved your head back to breathe.

\- "How do you feel about becoming a Queen?" -he smiled as he studied your face, raising a playful eyebrow your way- "Tell me what you're thinking."

\- "Honestly?" -he nodded, hoping you were going the direction he hoped you would, not letting him down as you answered him before he smashed his lips against your own again hungrily, ready to make all your dreams come true- "I can't say I haven't been fantasizing about it for some time now."

**Author's Note:**

> **If you like Roan as much as I do, feel free to check my show rewrite with him🤍**  
> 


End file.
